She wolf
by Luu1225
Summary: Wild BadWolf, reconocido como el hijo del lobo feroz pero estaba cansado de ser conocido por ello. Siendo que él no es como su padre, Wild no desea seguir su destino como lobo feroz, no quiere lastimar a su hermanastra Cerise. No quiere ser el malo de la historia. Su atrae las miradas de los miembros del equipo de Libro-Ball, donde deseaba ser un miembro. [Oc]


**She wolf.**

 **Hace poco escribí sobre un OC que había hecho de Ever after, algo así como el hermanastro de Cerise.  
Más bien, sobre el hijo del lobo feroz.  
Y pensé que no escribiría más de él, pero recientemente me llegaron mensajes de que debía escribir más sobre Wild, así que me dije:  
¿Por qué no?  
Por lo que eso hice, además de que incluso me gusto emparejarle con alguien. Ya sabrán con quien si siguen leyendo~  
Sin más, ¡solo lean y opinen!**

Ninguno de los personajes, salvo Wild me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Mattel.

 **[…]**

La llegada de Wild a Ever After no solo significaba algo nuevo para Cerise, si no para cada alumno. Para la de cabello negro y mechones blancos era más que encantador ver con mayor naturalidad a alguien de su familia andar en los pasillos.

Era un gran cambio para Cerise, aunque... no solo para ella.

[···]

Las pruebas para libro-ball comenzaron a eso de las 12 del día, no era ninguna sorpresa que Cerise fuera conocida como una de las miembros del equipo más rápida, no desde que gracias a ella consiguieron ganar el campeonato el día de la fiesta de coronación.

Era reconocida como la más rápida de Ever After, aunque eso fue solo hasta que Wild llego. Él no era solo rápido, era veloz como el viento o inclusive como la luz. Aunque para muchos lo fuera, Cerise tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos ya que si bien recordaba ella ganaba varias carreras contra Wild cuando niños y la ultima vez que corrieron fue por diversión. Hoy era para ponerle aprueba, y sabía que en eso Wild lo tomaría más en serio.

—Todos los aspirantes a formar parte del equipo de Libro-ball, colóquense por aquí— dicho esto por Dexter, la próxima Caperucita se coloco a lado del ya nombrado esperando que todo ya estuviera listo.

La azabache de mechas blancas contemplo sonriente al grupo de aspirantes conformado por Humprey (quien sabían era una mala idea que aspirara a ser parte del equipo de un juego tan... brusco), Allistar y por supuesto quien no iba faltar, Wild Wolf.

— La prueba es solamente correr cinco metros lo más rápido que puedan y regresar a la linea, y por supuesto no olviden el libro — fueron las explicaciones que Cerise dio, correctas ya que ninguno de los oficiales miembros protesto. La hija de la Ceperucita ya era un miembro oficial del equipo desde aquel día donde con su ayuda ganaron el campeonato. Además de que todos la reconocieran como la jugadora más rápida de todo el equipo.

Aunque bien sabía que su reconocimiento no duraría mucho.

—El primero es... Wild Wolf— sin necesidad de llamarle dos veces, cuando sintieron una brisa golpearles de repente, una provocada por Wild quien se apresuro a colocarse en la linea de salida con su radiante sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos y afilados colmillos, y no se podían excluir sus radiantes orbes grises, que ahora con la emoción eran de un brillante color ámbar que destellaban adrenalina pura.

"¿Solo 6 metros? ¡Eso no es nada!" Fue lo único que se dijo en el pensamiento, antes de recibir por parte de Cerise la señal que daba aviso a que ya podía comenzar. Cuando la recibió, nada lo detuvo, corrió tan rápido que apenas y a los demás les dio tiempo de ver como Wild desaparecía de la escena yendo en completa dirección adonde marcaban los 6 metros, una vez que llego ahí lo cual no fue demasiado largo, apenas y le tomaron cinco minutos recorrer los 6 metros de prueba. Tomo el libro en sus manos, y volvió a la linea de salida donde todos le esperaban con miradas asombradas.

A excepción de Cerise, quien ya sabía perfectamente el resultado.

Sin una gota de sudor se acerco al siguiente aspirante, que era Allistar quien aun seguía asombrado con la velocidad en la que Wild había terminado los 5 metros. Comenzaría con la prueba del rubio, hasta que un comentario de mal gusto se hizo escuchar.

—Siendo el hijo del lobo feroz, no me sorprende que seas rápido— fue el comentario que salió de los labios de Daring quien no despego la vista de su espejo ni un segundo, menos cuando lo dijo. No era sorpresa que estuviera de vanidoso ahora, siempre lo estaba.

Wild fulmino con la mirada al rubio de brillante dentadura, acto siguiente entrego de mala gana el libro a Dexter y fue hasta donde Daring aunque fue detenido por Cerise, ya que reconocía a la perfección esa mirada que Wild tenía, una llena de furia.

—Si soy veloz por la herencia de mi padre es mi problema, ¿tienes algo que agregar, rubiecito?

Daring escucho a la perfección al contrario, incluso hizo lo que nunca nadie espero ver, bajo el espejo que siempre sostenía, con el que siempre se contemplaba solo para poder brindarle una mirada igual de enojada como la que Wild aun conservaba.

—¿De verdad quieres que agregue algo más, colmillitos?— y eso fue suficiente, Wild apretó los dientes con fuerza y sin detenerse se dispuso a acercarse por completo a Daring solo hasta que una mano le detuvo.

La mano de Cerise en su pecho fue la que le detuvo.

—Calma, Wild— la suave voz de su hermana pudo hacerlo salir de su furia en un 50% pero el otro 50% aun quería responderle a Daring, pero... ¿que ganaba con hacerlo? Parpadeo un par de veces, respiro profundamente, contrajo sus colmillos aunque el color ámbar de sus ojos seguía, se dio medio vuelta.

—A-Avísenme si estoy en el equipo— y eso fue lo ultimo que Wild dijo, después salió corriendo de la cancha de libro-ball, Cerise quiso seguirlo pero no iba a dejar a Dexter con todo el trabajo de reclutamiento de nuevos miembros para el equipo, en cuanto acabará todo iría a buscarlo enseguida, tenía que estar segura que estaba bien.

[...]

Sintió su sangre hervir de furia, de un verdadero coraje, corrió lo más rápido que nunca pensó volver a correr, solo había corrido así de rápido una vez en su vida... la vez que perdió a su madre. La tristeza y desesperación que sintió aquella vez era demasiada, empezaba a sentirse igual, solo que esta vez estaba enojado... ¿pero con quien?

Una oleada de recuerdos llego a él, las palabras que su madre le dijo antes de irse...

 _¿Quieres ser el depredador o quieres ser cazado?_

Esas palabras retumbaron una y otra vez en su cabeza, hasta que se detuvo contemplo lo lejos que ya estaba de Ever after, se había adentrado muy profundo en el bosque, sabía perfectamente que no habría nadie por ahí, solo animales.

Con los que podría sentirse en el ambiente de su viejo hogar.

Respiro profundamente y libero todo ese aire en un estruendoso aullido.

—¡Aúúúúúúúúú!— aulló como nunca había aullado ni siquiera lo había hecho tan bien como aquella vez en la que su padre empezó a enseñarle a aullar.

Finalizado su aullido, respiro profundamente, lleno de fresco aire sus pulmones y nunca se sintió mucho mejor. Sus instintos animales se calmaron, sus garras se contrajeron al igual que sus colmillos y el color de sus ojos volvió a ser de su hermoso y normal gris.

Contemplo con una expresión tranquila el bosque, tal vez era mejor volver. Se dio medio vuelta dispuesto para volver a Ever after, pero el intento por irse fue completamente detenido.

—Buen día, Wild— saludo Apple con una de sus radiantes sonrisas, Wild se sorprendió y no presto atención a la reacción de la contraria, sus ojos se volvieron de aquel color ámbar al mismo tiempo soltó un gruñido. El cual asusto a Apple e hizo que retrocediera al un poco.

—Apple... pronunció apenas y sus instintos de lobo se disiparon. —l-lo lamento...—

Apple volvió a la posición de antes, un poco más cerca de Wild ahora que se daba cuenta que estaba más tranquilo.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, fue mi culpa , yo te sorprendí— como siempre, la amabilidad de Apple no se hizo esperar. Wild suspiro con un deje de pesadez, el cual no dejo pasar la rubia. —Hay otra razón por la cual aullaste de esa manera, ¿no es así... Wild?—

El joven de mechones blancos se congelo por unos instantes, solo por algunos, después de eso volvió su mirada por completo a Apple, la observo detenidamente, dándose cuenta de inmediato que la próxima Blanca nieves lucía... ¿afligida?

Pero... ¿porqué?

—¿Haz sentido que cargas un gran peso en tus hombros?

Wild solo volvió la vista al piso, estaba hablando con la principal Royal, ¿como podría sentirse de esa manera si ella ya tenía un camino perfectamente forjado? Apple sería envenenada con una manzana, después sería besada por su príncipe de ensueño y viviría feliz por siempre, con el amor de sus súbditos y el apoyo de estos, ¿como podría tener alguna duda de su vida?

—Olvídalo, no creo que entie...

—Yo lo entiendo, Wild— Apple se apresuro a interrumpirlo, no quería que se retractara de sus palabras.

De unas que eran completamente ciertas.

El próximo lobo feroz volvió la vista a la rubia, una mirada sorprendida se plasmo en su rostro tras escuchar a la fémina. Tal vez Apple lo decía de dientes para afuera, pero... ella no era así, Wild no la conocía a la perfección, creo que debía conocerla mejor.

El silencio que entre ambos se formo fue de alguna manera incomodo, pero no tanto como para que deseara irse ya.

Quería hablar, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Y Apple estaría dispuesta a escucharle.

[...]

Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, Wild se dio cuenta de que Apple llevaba un buen rato en ese lugar ya que había algunos libros en el lugar donde la rubia le había indicado que se sentara.

—Antes me dijiste que entendías lo que siento, ¿es verdad?— Wild no era de andarse con rodeos, si quería saber algo lo preguntaba de forma directa y ya.

Apple se quedo observándolo por unos segundos, después bajo la mirada y asintió levemente.

—No hace falta que te diga que algún día seré la perfecta reina que todos esperan, por ello siempre me esfuerzo mucho y temo fallarle a cualquiera de mi súbditos o... a mis padres.

Se sorprendió de forma inminente al escuchar a la misma Apple hablar de esa manera, ella siempre se escuchaba decidida de su destino, inspirando confianza siempre a los que dudaban de seguir adelante, trabajadora para cuando tomará el trono de su madre liderara con la bondad y gentileza que siempre le caracterizaba y dedicada.

—A veces tener miedo de fallarle a los demás, hace que te falles a ti misma— no sabía de donde habían salido tales palabras, pero ya habían sido escuchadas por Apple; no había vuelta atrás.

Menos cuando esta sonrió, sonrió como siempre lo hacía pero con algo más en esa sonrisa, irradiaba un resplandor encantador y con ella le acompañaba una mirada amable, con un toque no de compasión ni nada por el estilo. Apple no sentía pena por él, era algo diferente.

—Estoy segura que venías de las pruebas para el equipo de libro-ball, ¿no es así?

Wild iba a decir algo como: ¡Oh! ¿Como adivinaste? Pero prefirió no hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que aun tenía el casco en la cabeza, nada más que eso podría delatarlo, aunque el uniforme también lo resaltaba más.

Soltó una risa y después se retiro el casco, revolvió su cabello dejándolo completamente desordenado. Se dio cuenta de que Apple había emitido un pequeño bufido cuando lo vio sacudirse el cabello, le recordó bastante a los perros cuando se sacudían después de mojarse. Prefirió no arruinar la sonrisa de Apple con alguna pregunta, se quedo en silencio observándola.

—¿Estabas estudiando?

Apple negó, tomando uno de los libros que estaban a su alrededor y mostrándolo a Wild.

—Me gustan bastante las criaturas mágicas, así que busco un lugar tranquilo donde leer sobre ellas, y no hay mejor lugar que el bosque ¿no crees?— volvió acomodar el libro en una de las pequeñas pilas que había alrededor de ambos, permaneció sonriente en todo momento, más cuando Wild comenzó a hojear uno de los libros y inclusive lo olfateo, no por nada era el hijo del Lobo feroz y tenía acciones que lo demostraban más

—Antes de traerlos aquí pasaste a la castillería y compraste...— volvió a olfatear el borde del libro solo para estar seguro de sus palabras. —un rollo de mermelada de manzana—

Apple parpadeo con sorpresa, porque justamente era eso lo que había almorzado.

—Tienes un olfato increíble, así que no solo eres buen corredor— alago con ojos brillantes y llenos de curiosidad.

Wild se carraspeo la parte trasera del cuello con deje de vergüenza, quería tranquilidad, un lugar donde poder sentirse el mismo. Donde olvidar el gran peso que cargaba en sus hombros, el peso que en el que le ayudaba a cargar su madre... su querida madre.

Pero fue todo lo contrario, una serendipia era lo que había tenido. Sentía que su conversación era infinita; hablaron de sus hobbys, de sus familias aunque solo pudo mencionar a su padre, tenía tantas ganas de decir que Cerise era su hermanita y por supuesto hablar de la mujer que el llamaba "madre" la que le había acogido aunque no fuese su hijo de verdad.

Quería hablar de ellas, pero no podía.

La conversación no quedo solo en la familia, hablaron de su comida favorita.

—¡Carne!— exclamo Wild con emoción, sus orejas y cola no tardaron en aparecer cuando pensó en la carne, en especial su tipo de carne favorita.

—Por supuesto que manzanas— no había necesidad de que pensará su respuesta, esa era simple y correcta.

De sus clases favoritas.

—Estoy muy segura que tu clase favorita es Grimmasia, ¿no?

Wild soltó una leve risita penosa, aceptando que Apple estaba en lo correcto. Esa era y sería su clase favorita desde siempre, más cuando tenía que correr.

—Y administración de reinos es perfecta para ti, ¿verdad?

Apple no tuvo otra opción que asentir y reír de la misma manera que Wild había hecho, con un toque de pena pero aceptando que el azabache había acertado.

Siguieron y siguieron, solo hasta darse cuenta de que el tiempo se iba volando y tenían que volver a Ever after lo más pronto posible.

[...]

Llegaron a la biblioteca acompañados de algunas miradas confundidas y sorprendidas de los demás alumnos, Apple entrego cada uno de los libros que había tomado prestados y con ayuda de Wild los acomodaron en sus lugares correctos, después de eso se despidieron de las dos encargadas de la biblioteca, las hermanastras malvadas que también se veían sorprendidas.

—Nos vemos, Wild— Apple fue la primera en despedirse, agitando suavemente su mano y con una sonrisa comenzó a alejarse.

— Apple...— el llamado de Wild, hizo que la rubia se detuviera y lo mirara fijamente, en un silencio que no era roto ni siquiera por los demás estudiantes que pasaban por ahí y los observaban.

Pero a ellos no les importaba.

—Aúlla.

Eso fue lo único que Wild dijo, no agrego nada más. Y Apple por su parte solo volvió a sonreirle, esa sonrisa fue suficiente respuesta para el de mechones blancos.

Después Apple se alejo y Wild también, aun tenía cosas que recoger de su casillero, además de que debía buscar a alguien que sabía estaría muy preocupada. Llego a su casillero, lo abrió y dejo su casco de libro-ball dentro de este, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tomar su espejofono cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba.

Se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarse con la expresión preocupada de su hermana Cerise.

—W-Wild, ¿donde te habías metido? Papá y yo te hemos buscado por horas, ni siquiera seguir tu rastro yo...— Una preocupada Cerise intentaba recobrar el aliento después de esa tarde donde se la había pasado buscando a Wild hasta por debajo de las piedras.

El más alto no dijo nada, solo sonrió y detuvo las palabras de su hermana colocando sus manos en los hombros de la más baja.

—Vamos al campo de grimmasia.

Solo dijo eso para después alejarse a paso tranquilo, yendo en dirección a donde había dicho antes, Cerise quiso decir algo pero... prefirió guardar silencio y seguir a su hermano. Quien se veía diferente, aunque no solo se veía si no que actuaba de otra forma también.

Con paso tranquilo llegaron al campo donde se celebraban los partidos de libro-ball, Cerise aun no entendía porque su hermano quería estar ahí, tal vez quería correr un rato pero no se veía con la determinación de hacerlo. Solo se quedo en completo silencio y observo la cancha con una sonrisa.

— Ahora que todos podemos seguir nuestros destinos, quiero que sepas que no seré el próximo lobo feroz.

La noticia por poco y deja sin aire a Cerise, le observo con una inmensa sorpresa, no sabía que decir o más bien que preguntar, sabía el porque Wild quería convertirse en el lobo feroz pero de un momento a otro había cambiado de parecer. Algo había pasado, de eso estaba segura.

—P-Pero, Wild...— no podía evitar tartamudear se sentía sorprendida y a la vez preocupada, si él no quería ser el lobo feroz, ¿que pasaría con él? o mejor dicho... con ambos.

— La única razón por la que quería ser el lobo feroz, era por mi madre— conservo un semblante tranquilo mientras hablaba, pero en el rostro de Cerise cambiaba la expresión por cada palabra que Wild decía. —sin embargo... no quiero lastimarte, no quiero ser el malo del cuento—

Eso era entendible.

— Wild, entonces tú...

— No te preocupes, cuando sea el momento indicado te diré lo que quiero seguir en mi destino— con esas palabras, la expresión intranquila y preocupada de su hermana cambio a una más aliviada. — Tal vez quiera ser el próximo caperucito— agrego en forma de broma.

Cerise no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante tal comentario, sin duda eso sería bastante cuestionable, no pensó más en el tema; solo en el hecho de que su hermano comenzaba a decidirse por su futuro, que no quería seguir lo que estaba escrito. Quería seguir su propio destino, forjar su propio camino.

Y sus padres estarían de acuerdo con él, no por nada eran los primero Rebels.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos presentaron?

—Te escondiste debajo de la cama y no quería salir...

— ¡Buscaba algo!

— ¿Buscaste algo por tres días?

Wild sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria, tenía que aceptar el hecho de que su hermana le había ganado.

[...]

 _~Extra~_

— Ella es tu nueva hermana, Cerise— la Caperucita mayor presentó a la pequeña de dos años al mayor de cuatro, que solo le observo un par de segundos para después bajar la mirada y esconderse detrás de la pierna del padre de ambos.

La pequeña Cerise hizo lo mismo, solo que ella se escondió detrás de las piernas de su mamá.

Algo quedo claro y es que los dos pequeños eran tímidos. La relación entre los ahora hermanos fue difícil, los días se volvieron semanas y ellos seguían sin llevarse bien, no peleaban que era lo más importante, simplemente... no se hablaban ni nada más.

Fue en la segunda semana cuando todo cambio.

Los padres de ambos al menos los de Cerise pasaban tranquilamente el rato en la sala de aquella cabaña, leyendo uno que otro libro en un completo silencio y tranquilidad, nada podía arruinar ese ambiente.

La pequeña Cerise jugaba con una pequeña pelota, la lanzaba una y otra vez, esta obviamente volvía a ella; se notaba que estaba aburrida. Hasta que la lanzo lo suficientemente lejos se resigno a ir por ella, pero no pudo terminar su camino a esa pelota cuando escucho pasos acercándose a ella.

Levanto la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos iguales a los de ella, no eran ni de su padre y madre.

—Aquí...— dijo Wild entregándole la pelota a Cerise, esta la tomo sin dudar no sin antes sonreírle a Wild.

—J-Juguemos— ofreció son una amigable sonrisa, Wild la observo por unos segundos, dudando si era buena idea o no. Había pasado apenas una semana desde que el se había mudado con la nueva pareja de su padre y su hija a quien ahora tenía que reconocer como su hermanastra.

Solo suspiro y acepto, se coloco a un lado de Cerise, esta lanzó la pelota y Wild volvió a ir por ella; solo que esta vez fue corriendo.

La siguiente vez Wild lanzó la pelota y Cerise fue por ella, sin darse cuenta estaban divirtiéndose.

Estaban riendo, estaban siendo... hermano y hermana.

[...]

Me quedo más largo de lo esperado, pero da igual, me gusta escribir mucho de ellos, ya tenía un fic sobre él y Cerise que es más bien como sería su llegada a Ever After.

Sin más, espero y les haya gustado.

¿Reviews?


End file.
